


In which Shawn ends up in a naked pile in Wales

by beggar_always



Category: Psych, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Comment Fic, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Jack's the fully-clothed one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn ends up in a naked pile in Wales

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For senor_coconut_1's prompt: _"Shawn/PC Andy...DO EET...and, for funsies, a side of Rhys and Lassiter."_

Rhys really didn't want to know what he was looking at. When Gwen had asked him to swing 'round Andy's to check on the guy (she'd heard from a mutual friend he hadn't been into work for a few days) he definitely hadn't expected to walk in on this.

"Rhys!" Andy cried happily as he spotted the other man in the doorway. "Give us a hand, then." The last thing Rhys wanted to do was get a hand anywhere near _that_.

Andy was nude, on all fours in the middle of his living room. That would have been bad enough...without adding in the just as nude man positioned directly behind him. The second nude man grinned at Rhys.

"Hiya!" he said brightly.

"We're a bit stuck," Andy said. Rhys wanted very badly to cover his ears. He had no problems with the gays, didn't mean he wanted to know the details on how exactly these two were 'stuck'. In the end, he was too torn between covering his ears or his eyes and just stood there.

"Uh...is your friend stuck now too?" the stranger asked. (Figures he'd be an American, Rhys thought)

"Rhys?" Andy was looking at him in concern. Why the hell hadn't either one of them moved?

A buzzing broke the silence of the room and Rhys jumped. "That's just sick!" he cried, really not wanting to know. He was surprised by the stranger's put-upon sigh.

"It's my cell phone," the stranger said in exasperation. "It's been going off for the past three hours. Which is more than I can say about..."

"Why don't you answer it then?" Rhys interrupted quickly.

"We're stuck," Andy repeated, sounding a bit miserable.

"Uh...don't they make...stuff...to make that...easier..." Rhys was trying very hard not to think about such things.

"I think he's trying to ask if we used lube," the second man said. Rhys watched Andy turn a very deep shade of crimson. The second man sighed. "Look, Rhys is it?"

"Rhys Williams," Rhys confirmed.

"Nice to meet ya, Rhys. I'm Shawn. Old friend of Andy's. Right Andy?" Andy looked ready to answer, but Shawn moved on. "Last night, someone threw that little seashell in here and we haven't been able to move since." Rhys looked around until he spotted a small, purple-ish seashell lying on the floor under the window. He moved toward it and was about to bend to pick it up...

"Don't touch it!" Andy and Shawn yelled at the same time. Rhys stood and glared at them before he remembered they were both naked and he had to look away again.

"Maybe you should ring Gwen," Andy suggested. "This seems like another one of her spooky-dos, doesn't it?" Rhys wasn't going to argue with that, he just wasn't quite sure how to explain to his wife what he was seeing.

"Answer my phone first," Shawn said. "Lassie's probably worked himself into a tizzy by now."

"Lassie?" Rhys asked as he cautiously looked around the room. The phone was buzzing along the end table.

"My boyfriend," Shawn said in exasperation.

"Boyfriend?" Rhys asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced over at the two men (the rear angle wasn't any less incriminating than the front).

"This isn't what it looks like," Shawn assured him. Andy was red again.

Rhys picked up the phone. "Hello?" he greeted uncertainly.

"Hello?" a voice replied. "Who is this? Where's Shawn?" The voice was as American as Shawn's, and sounded angry.

"Uh...he's a little...busy at the moment..." Rhys stalled. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I'M MYSTICALLY STUCK TO A WELSHMAN!" Shawn shouted, loud enough to be picked up by the phone. There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" 'Lassie' asked.

"You really don't, mate," Rhys agreed.

"When he's 'mystically' unstuck, tell him to call me." The man's voice had taken on a tone Rhys recognized from Gwen when she was very, very cross.

"Will do." He ended the call. "He says you're supposed to call him," Rhys told Shawn. Shawn sighed.

"Maybe you'd best call Gwen now..." Andy suggested, sounding hopeful.

\---

"Tell me Ianto, do I smell?" Jack asked an hour later.

"Sir?" Ianto's voice was dripping with amusement and when Jack looked over at him, he could tell he was trying very hard not to crack a grin.

"I never get invited to the parties." He turned back and looked at the four people piled naked together in the middle of the living room floor.

"Jack, love," Gwen said in a tense tone from underneath Andy. "I'll throw a bloody party in your bloody honor if you get us out of here!" Jack and Ianto shared a grin. Jack spotted the seashell near the window and sighed.

"You touched it, didn't you?" he asked in exasperation. Four sets of voices all began arguing with various versions of "I told him not to!" and "How as I supposed to know how it worked!?"

Jack sighed again and looked to Ianto. "Better 'round up some blankets, Ianto," Jack said as he flipped open his wrist computer and fiddled with the settings. "They're all looking a bit chilled."

"Jack!" three voices grumbled with varying tones of threat as the pile suddenly collapsed.

A fourth voice came from somewhere near PC Andy's left armpit, "That was fun!"

/end


End file.
